Feel So Sick
by hyukwanee
Summary: Love comes from anyone and anywhere. Whatever you are, you deserve to love (Chanbaek Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

"Yeollie-ya, dari mana saja kau? Kau bilang hanya sebentar. Apakah ini yang namanya sebentar hah?" Hmm, mengingat kata-kata itu dan bagaimana ekspresinya, hanya membuatku semakin frustasi. Andaikan aku bisa mengungkapkannya, mungkin ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Haha

Oh iya, kenalkan namaku Sijin, Park Sijin. Usiaku saat ini 17 tahun, mungkin. Aku adalah seorang murid SMA yang bebas, 'SANGAT BEBAS'. Aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat ku sayangi. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah seniorku di SMP dulu. Usia kami berbeda 2 tahun, tetapi kami sangat dekat seperti saudara kandung. Sampai-sampai banyak rumor menyebutkan kami berpacaran. Di hari kelulusannya, aku tidak bisa hadir karena ada satu hal yang memaksaku untuk tidak hadir dan menjadikanku murid SMA yang 'sangat bebas'. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada ku kan? Tepat sekali, aku mengalami kecelakaan dan aku menginggal di tempat kejadian. Sekarang aku hanyalah sebuah arwah yang hanya bisa dilihat olah kakakku. Aneh memang, kenapa hanya dia? Apakah karena aku mencintainya? Entahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Yang penting aku masih bisa bersama dengannya.

Aku kira cukup untuk perkenalan tidak jelas yang sangat singkat itu, hahaha.

Frustasiku diawali dengan munculnya seorang laki-laki tampan yang berada di kelas Baekkie hyung, namanya Park Chanyeol. Sial, marga kami sama. Tak bisa kah aku mengganti namaku? Hish. Pria itu berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas membicarakannya, termasuk Baekkie hyung. Aku adalah hantu, jadi aku selalu mengikuti Bekkie hyung kemana-mana _*jiwa Sasaeng*_. Baekkie hyung selalu memperhatikan dia, mengikuti dia, dan bahkan berani menginap di rumah pria itu. Sejak SMA Baekkie hyung mulai liar, hahaha. – Back to Story – Baekkie hyung dan si Bajingan tampan itu semakin dekat dari hari ke hari. Si Chanyeol ini terlihat seperti memainkan Baekkie hyung. Sering sekali membuatnya menangis dan bahagia. Ketika dia menangis, selalu aku yang harus menghiburnya. Tapi ketika hyung sedang bahagia aku seperti mainan lama yang dipajang. Ingin sekali aku teriakkan 'Hei bodoh, apa kau tidak bisa melihat orang yang kau sukai itu hanya mempermainkanmu?' tapi apa daya, aku tidak tega membentak orang yang kucintai.

Setiap hari frustasiku bertambah, rasanya kepala ini ingin meledak. Sampai disatu waktu, hal itu membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol emosi dan berakhir membentak Baekkie hyung. Saat itu, kami berada di lantai teratas sebuah gedung kosong yang masih berfungsi aliran listriknya. Di sana, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu menunggu sunset dengan bermain kartu. Itu adalah hal aneh yang menurutku cukup romantis yang dilakukan dua orang laki-laki. Tapi, apa yang mereka harapkan tidak terjadi karena si bajingan chanyeol pergi dari sana.

C : "Baekkie-ya, tunggu di sini sebentar, aku mau mengambil sesuatu"  
B : "Harus sekarang? Apa gabisa tunggu nanti aja? Hmm, oke. Aku tunggu" _*bete*_  
C : "Iya, ga lama." _*menuju lift*_

Selagi Chanyeol pergi, aku harus berbicara dengan hyung

S : "Hyung, apa hyung ga ngerasa aneh sama sikapnya Chanyeol? Yang bisa dia lakuin cuma bikin hyung nangis. Ya walaupun kadang seneng juga, tapi tetep aja banyakan nangisnya."  
B : "Aneh kenapa? Engga ah, lagi pula aku seneng kok sama sikapnya dia. Etapi, kok dia lama banget ya ga balik balik? Sijin-ah, temenin aku cari Chanyeol." _*dengan gayanya yang imut*_  
S : "Buat apa cari dia? Dia bilang sebentar aja, nanti juga ke sini lagi. Tunggu aja di sini!"  
B : "Mana sebentar? Ini tuh udah cukup lama. Udahlah jangan banyak ribut, ayoo." _*menarik tanganku*_  
S : "Hmmh, dasar uke. Untung lo orang yang gue sayang." _*kataku dalam hati*_

Karena tidak mungkin untuk menunggu lift naik sampai lantai 30, akhirnya Baekkie hyung memutuskan untuk turun lewat tangga. Ketika sampai di lantai dasar, kami langsung keluar mencari Chanyeol. Berjam-jam kami mencari, kami tidak menemukannya. Dari mall, alun-alun, hingga ke tiap resto pun dia tidak ada. Karena lelah, dia menyerah untuk mencari Chanyeol. Yang dia lakukan hanya bisa menangis seperti perempuan sambil berteriak 'Yeollie-ya eodiseo, Yeollie-ya eodiseo' aku bosan mendengar nama itu. Akhirnya dia lelah berteriak dan memutuskan untuk ke toilet. Tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang masuk ke toilet. "Chanyeol? si bajingan itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ada di sini? Brengsek!" kataku dalam hati. Reflex, aku langsung menengok ke arah Baekkie hyung. Aku melihat dia menangis, tak tahu tangisan sedih, marah, atau senang.

B : "Ya! Yeollie-ya, dari mana saja kau? Kau bilang hanya sebentar. Apakah ini yang namanya sebentar hah? Kenapa kamu bikin aku khawatir? Aku udah cari kamu kemana-mana ga ketemu. Aku udah kaya orang bodoh teriakin nama kamu di jalan. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa. _*marah-marah sambil nangis*_  
C : "Baekkie-ya, mianhae. Aku cuma beli sesuatu kok. Maaf kalo aku bohongin kamu. Aku gamau kamu cape kalo ikut pergi. Maaf." _*peluk erat Baekhyun*_  
B : _*shock* *blushing*_ "Kamu? Kenapa tiba-tiba..."  
C : _*menyela*_ "Ah, maaf lagi. A-aku refleks. Aku ga sengaja, maaf." _/sial, kelepasan. dasar bodoh/ *lepasin pelukan*_  
B : "Ah, iya. Engga, gapapa. Yang penting kamu gapapa" _/duh, jadi gini. sial/ *blushing*_

Aku tidak tahan melihat kejadian itu, yang aku lakukan hanya marah-marah dan memaki Chanyeol dengan kata-kata kasar. Hingga aku lupa, kalau aku hanyalah hantu. Shit!

~ Contiued~

 **Note** : Nantikan kelanjutan ceritanya. Mohon maaf atas kekacauan penggunaan bahasanya, masih baru dalam bidang FF. Minta review dan saran-sarannya. Terima Kasih


	2. Chapter 2

B : "Ya! Yeollie-ya, dari mana saja kau? Kau bilang hanya sebentar. Apakah ini yang namanya sebentar hah? Kenapa kamu bikin aku khawatir? Aku udah cari kamu kemana-mana ga ketemu. Aku udah kaya orang bodoh teriakin nama kamu di jalan. Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa. _*marah-marah sambil nangis*_

C : "Baekkie-ya, mianhae. Aku cuma beli sesuatu kok. Maaf kalo aku bohongin kamu. Aku gamau kamu cape kalo ikut pergi. Maaf." _*peluk erat Baekhyun*_  
B : _*shock* *blushing*_ "Kamu? Kenapa tiba-tiba..."  
C : _*menyela*_ "Ah, maaf lagi. A-aku refleks. Aku ga sengaja, maaf." _/sial, kelepasan. dasar bodoh/ *lepasin pelukan*_  
B : "Ah, iya. Engga, gapapa. Yang penting kamu gapapa" _/duh, jadi gini. sial/ *blushing*_

Aku tidak tahan melihat kejadian itu, yang aku lakukan hanya marah-marah dan memaki Chanyeol dengan kata-kata kasar. Hingga aku lupa, kalau aku hanyalah hantu. Shit!

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Baekkie hyung tidak saling bicara satu sama lain. Dia selalu bersama Chanyeol. Mereka tidak berpacaran, tapi sepertinya Baekkie hyung menjadi lebih bahagia dan lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol setelah kejadian itu.

Frustasi yang kurasakan semakin bertambah hari demi hari. Seandainya aku masih hidup, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan hadir dalam hidupnya dan aku akan terus bersama-sama dengan Baekkie hyung. Pemikiran yang egois memang, tetapi aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana bercanda dan tertawa bersamanya, melakukan banyak hal bersamanya, dan setidaknya mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan terhadapku. Aneh memang, seseorang yang telah menjadi hantu tetap memiliki perasaan yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki oleh hantu, hahaha.

 _"Tuhan, kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya walaupun hanya satu hari. Tuhan, kumohon."_ pintaku.

Malam itu, ketika aku tengah berjalan-jalan menunggu hari esok, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dia, si Brengsek itu sedang bersama seorang wanita menuju sebuah club malam. _'Apa yang dilakukan seorang anak SMA di club malam-malam begini? Ada yang tidak beres.'_ pikirku. Karena aku seorang hantu, tak perlu aku mengkhawatirkan usia untuk masuk ke dalam tempat menjijikkan seperti itu. Aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam club. Sejauh ini masih dalam situasi yang normal. Ah, ternyata dia bekerja sebagai DJ di sini. Aku mencoba untuk berpikir positif kalau wanita tadi adalah managernya.

Tapi, tidak lama kemudian apa yang aku lihat berbeda dari apa yang kupikirkan. Wanita itu menghampiri orang yang Hyung suka, menyentuh pipinya, dan berani mencium bibirnya.

 _"Cih! Perempuan jalang. Pria bejat, kamu tidak pantas mendekati Kakakku."_ kataku sembari memukul Chanyeol.

 _'BUKK'_ di depan mataku, dia terjatuh. _"Aishh, kenapa ini? Rasanya sakit. Siapa yang melakukannya?"_ tanya Chanyeol heran. " _Uwaa, kalau ini bisa terjadi kenapa tak kulakukan sejak dulu? Hahaha, astaga."_ kataku dengan lega. Tak kusangka hantu lemah sepertiku bisa melukai orang seperti dia.

Setelah puas bisa memukul bajingan itu, aku segera keluar dari tempat menjijikkan itu. Tetapi, ada hal aneh yang mengganjal pikiranku. Kenapa baru sekarang aku bisa memukul orang itu? Dulu, menyentuh tubuhnya saja aku tidak bisa. Aneh. Hmm..

Tiap pagi, yang aku lakukan adalah mengucapkan 'Selamat Pagi' untuk menyemangati Baekkie hyung. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Yang kulakukan hanyalah menunggunya di depan pintu rumah dan mengikutinya ke sekolah.

Sampai di sekolah, seperti biasa, dia menyapa hangat semua murid di kelasnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda terhadap Chanyeol. Sapaannya terasa berlebih, ditambah dengan adanya luka yang aku buat di tulang pipinya semalam. Perhatian yang ia berikan memang tidak pernah berkurang, malah selau bertambah.

 _"Yeollie-ya, waeyo? Pipimu?"_ tanya hyung khawatir.

 _"Ah ini? Engga, gapapa. Cuma luka sedikit"_ kata Chanyeol.

 _"Bohong_ , _apa kau berkelahi di jalan semalam? Ceritakan saja padaku"_ perintah hyung.

 _"Oke-oke, aku akan cerita. Semalam, ketika aku sedang menjadi DJ, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuatku terjatuh. aku tidak tau apa itu. Tidak ada siapapun yang berada di atas stage kecuali aku..."_ kata Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam.

 _"Ah aku mengerti. Aku ke toilet sebentar."_ kata hyung sambil berdiri dan melotot ke arahku.

 _'Ish, dasar penipu. Hyung, apa tidak ada yang lebih baik dari dia? Kenapa kau menyukai pembohong itu? Kau mempercayainya? Aishh, Jebal!'_ gerutuku sembari bertanya pada hyung. _"Ne, Ne~ Arasseo, atap kan?" lanjutku pasrah._

 _"Ya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Bukannya selama ini yang bisa kau sentuh hanya aku? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau bisa memukulnya hah?"_ tanya hyung marah-marah.

 _"Aku juga ga tau kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Saat aku memukulnya, kukira akan seperti waktu itu. Tapi ternyata sekarang berbeda. Bahkan sekarang bukan hanya kau yang bisa ku sentuh."_ jelasku.

 _"Lalu, apa alasanmu memukul orang yang ku suka? Apa kau ingin membuatku kecewa? Kau adalah adikku, aku juga menyayangimu seperti kau menyayangiku. Walaupun aku tau kau menyayangiku lebih dari seorang saudara, tapi ini berlebihan Sijin-ah"_ ucapnya _._

 _'Astaga, selama ini dia tau apa yang kurasakan? Tapi kenapa? Apa karena aku sudah mati?'_ gurauku _._

 _"Yaa, Sijin-ah! Ceritakan. Jangan melamun."_ ucapnya memecah lamunanku _._

 _"Ya? Ah, itu. Hyung tau apa yang terjadi semalam saat dia menjadi DJ? Apa yang dia katakan bohong. Aku akan menceritakannya dengan detail"_ jawabku.

Aku menceritakan semuanya dari awal hingga selesai, tidak luput dengan hal-hal kecil yang terjadi. Dugaanku benar, Hyung tidak mempercayai apa yang aku katakan. Dia menjadi marah dan semakin marah terhadapku. Aku menyesal melakukan hal itu. Andai aku bisa hidup kembali dan diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, aku pasti akan menjelaskan segalanya dan aku akan berbicara dengan Chanyeol juga.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, aku dan Hyung tidak saling bicara. Kami seperti saling bermusuhan dan aku mulai merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada diriku. Aku merasa diriku menjadi nyata. bukan lagi makhluk transparan yang berjalan bebas kemana-mana. Apakah permintaanku menjadi nyata? Ah tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya perasaanku saja. Ku beranikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Hyung.

 _"Hyung."_ sapaku. _"Apa?"_ ucapnya.

 _"Aku, maaf. Maaf atas kejadian waktu itu. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa kecewa dengan Chanyeol. Aku tidak bermaksud menjelekkan dia, tetapi apa yang aku ceritakan adalah benar. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Hyung."_ jelasku memulai percakapan.

 _"Hal itu lagi. Sudahlah, aku juga sudah melupakan hal itu. Chanyeol pun sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Aku juga mau minta maaf karena tidak mempercayai kata-kata adikku sendiri. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang aneh darimu sekarang."_ Ucapnya yang membuatku heran.

 _"Aneh? Ada apa?"_ tanyaku. _"Look at the mirror!"_ ucapnya.

 _"Ini? Kenapa bisa? Bayanganku muncul di cermin? Jangan-jangan ini.. Uwaaa daebaaakk. Permintaanku menjadi nyata"_ kataku heran bercampur senang.

 _"Permintaan? Apa yang kau minta?"_ Tanyanya. _"Rahasiaaaa... Hahaha. Aku pergi dulu, hyung. Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan. Waktuku ga banyak"_ jawabku meledek dan berlari keluar rumah.

 _"Yaa, Neoo!"_

Ajaib. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan saat ini. Sesuai janji ku, aku harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Aku harus cepat, Waktu ku hanya sehari.

 _'Ah, ketemu. Aku harus menjalankan rencana yang sudah ku buat sejak lama'_ gumamku.

Malam itu, di persimpangan jalan aku bersembunyi menunggu Chanyeol berjalan melewati ku dan 'BUKK', pukulanku mengahantam keras di pipi kirinya.

 _"Pukulan ini? Rasanya aku tau. Yaa, Siapa kau? Seenaknya memukul wajah tampanku. Kau tidak tau betapa berharganya wajahku ini? Kau merusak hasil kerja keras orang yang berharga bagiku. Brengsek. Cih"_ ucapnya dengan mata yang memerah sembari membuka tudung jaket ku.

 _"Kau? Sijin? Bukankah kau sudah mati?"_ tanyanya kaget.

 _"Uwaa, ternyata orang famous sepertimu bisa juga mengenalku. Benar aku memang sudah mati. Kenapa? Kau takut?"_ jawab ku sombong.

 _"Tentu aku tau tentangmu. Baekhyun sering bercerita tentang dirimu. Dia bercerita sambil menangis. Dia sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya adik terbaik yang dia miliki, tapi karena kecelakaan yang menimpamu dia harus kehilangan dirimu selamanya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tau namaku? Kau sudah meninggal cukup lama. Jangan-Jangan kau?"_ tanyanya dengan heran.

 _"That's right. Aku selalu berada di samping Baekkie hyung. Selama ini aku hanyalah arwah. Kau ingat saat di Club malam itu? Aku lah pelakunya dan maaf soal pukulan tadi."_ timpaku menjelaskan apa yang dia pikirkan.

 _"Ah, It's okay. Aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, karena aku menyukainya juga. Dia sangat berharga bagi ku, walaupun aku sering melakukan hal jahat di belakangnya tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya."_ jelasnya dengan nada yang menyedihkan.

 _"Aku tau kau menyukai dan manyayanginya bahkan lebih dari yang aku rasakan. Aku tau kau adalah orang yang baik dan aku punya permintaan yang hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."_ pintaku dengan nada halus.

 _"Permintaan apa sampai hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya?"_ tanyanya penasaran.

 _"Aku mohon, tolong jaga Kakakku dengan baik. Selama ini aku memperhatikanmu, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia dan sedih. Meskipun kau adalah seorang DJ terkenal, aku harap kau bisa meluangkan waktumu untuknya. Aku, selama ini aku hanya bisa membuatnya sedih akan kepergianku, membuatnya kecewa atas apa yang telah kulakukan. Jadi, aku mohon dengan sangat, jagalah kakakku dengan baik jangan buat dia kecewa, pastikan dia makan dan tidur dengan baik, jadilah penyemangat baru dalam hidupnya, dan buat dia menjadi semakin menyayangimu. Ku mohon, tolong lakukan permintaan terakhirku Hyung."_ Ucapku sambil menangis.

 _"Sebenarnya, tanpa kau mintapun akan aku lakukan. Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Aku berjanji akan melakukan segalanya hanya untuk Kakakmu. Dan jangan lupa, kau adalah adikku juga. Jadi, tidak perlu sungkan untuk meminta bantuan."_ ucapnya sambil memelukku.

 _"Terima kasih Hyung, sekali lagi terima kasih. Kau adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ngomong-ngomong, cepat berikan padanya barangyang kau beli itu. Hahaha"_

Ternyata selama ini aku salah. Chanyeol hyung adalah orang yang sangat baik. Jika dilihat secara detail, mereka benar benar cocok. Hahaha. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka, perbedaan sifat mereka, dan hal-hal yang mereka suka dan tidak sukai benar-benar seperti saling melengkapi. Ditambah wajah mereka yang benar-benar mirip. Hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan sekarang sambil berjalan menuju rumah Hyung.

 _"Hyung, bisakah kita besok pergi ke gedung kosong itu lagi? Aku ingin melihat sunset yang tertunda bersama-sama dari atas sana. Ajak Yeollie hyung juga. Aku tunggu di sana, ya."_ pintaku.

 _"Ah, tempat itu. Oke-oke, nanti kami akan menyusul kesana. Kau pergilah duluan."_ perintahnya.

Sesampainya di tempat itu, tanpa istirahat aku menata tempat itu menjadi tempat yang nyaman sekaligus romantis. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sana.

 _"Wah, tempat ini berbeda sekali dari terakhir kali kita datang kesini."_ ucap Chanyeol.

 _"Kau benar. Sijin-ah, kau yang melakuan semua ini? Daebak!"_ ucap Hyung sambil melihat tempat yang sangat berbeda itu.

 _"Yap, siapa lagi yang ada di sini sebelum kalian selain aku? Ah, Yeollie hyung. Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan kan? Cepat lah, sunset sudah mulai"_ ledekku.

 _"Yeol?"_ ucap Baekkie hyung.

 _"Kau ini, hish." "Eumm, Baekhyunee. Aku tau mungkin ini adalah hal teraneh yang pernah kau lihat. Tapi.."_ ucapnya gugup.

 _"Tapi apa?"_ tanyanya.

 _"Tapi aku.." "Akuuu... mencintaimu."_ ucapnya lirih.

 _"Tapi, tapi, kau bilang kau menyukai seseorang yang wajahnya cantik. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku? Aku pikir kau menyukai wanita."_ ucap Hyung.

 _"Memang benar. Tapi aku tidak pernah bilang kalau itu wanita bukan? Dan aku ingin memberikan ini."_ sambil memberikan sebuah kotak.

 _"Ini, apa?"_ tanyanya _. "Kau tidak ingat? Saat itu aku pergi dan membuat mu khawatir hanya untuk membeli ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya saat itu, tapi aku merasa bersalah saat itu dan tidak berani untuk memberikannya"_ jelas Chanyeol dengan malu-malu.

 _"Aku ingat, boleh kubuka?" tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol Hyung, Hyung membukanya. "Ini? Cincin ini? Bukankah cincin ini harusnya ada pasangannya?" tanya hyung kaget._

 _"Benar. Kau tidak lihat di jariku? Ini adalah pasangannya dan kau sekarang adalah pasanganku. Hehehehe"_ sembari menunjukkan tangannya.

 _"Yeol, ini tidak mungkin. Kau menyembunyikannya selama ini? Dan kau Sijin, apa kau tau selama ini?"_

 _"Ya"_ jawabku dan Chanyeol hyung bersamaan _._

 _"Maaf, Hyung. Sepertinya sekarang kita harus berpisah untuk selamanya. Tuhan hanya memberi kesempatan satu hari dan semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik hyung. makan dan tidurlah tepat waktu. Aku sangat lega telah mempercayakanmu kepada orang yang tepat. Jangan bersedih lagi, jika kau bersedih cukup ingat bagaimana kita dulu dan panggil namaku. Aku akan selalu ada di sana walau kau tidak dapat melihatku lagi. Selamat tinggal Hyung. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. aku sangat menyayangi kalian."_

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang kuberikan untuknya. Sunset yang seharusnya dinikmati dengan kebahagiaan, berakhir dengan penuh tangisan Baekkie hyung. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega meninggalkannya, tetapi apaboleh buat? Hanya itu waktu yang ku punya. Pergi dengan perasaan lega dan tanpa rasa khawatir memang menyenangkan. Selamat tinggal hyung, aku akan selalu menyayangimu dimana pun, kapan pun, dan apa pun aku sekarang.

The End.

 **Note :** Maaf kalau FFnya hampir ga nyambung sama chapter 1, maaf juga sama penulisannya yang cukup berbeda dari chapter 1. Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca FF yang dibuat sama newbie. Salam 6104


End file.
